When You've Got A Good Thing
by driver picks the music
Summary: Three part story. Booth and Brennan on Vacation. Inspired by the Lady Antebellum song of the same name -NOT A SONG FIC-. Summery's not so good, but please give it a try. Thanks! -Disclamer on profile page-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I'm back with another Bones fic. This will be a three part story, I'll try to post the next chapter later tonight or tomorrow. R&R Please! :o)**

* * *

Angela walked into Brennan's office "So, are you all ready to leave?" Brennan looked up from the computer "Yes, I finished packing last night, I leave tomorrow morning at six." Angela nodded "That's good, it's been a long time since you took a real vacation."

Brennan nodded "And like you said, it will give me time to work on my book. I haven't had much time for that." Angela smiled as Booth walked in "Well maybe you'll find a guy to help inspire you." Brennan glanced at Booth "Yes, I might. Good morning Booth." Angela turned and smiled "Hey Booth, you're looking very casual this morning."

Booth glanced down at his long sleeved t-shirt and jeans "Yeah, I'm not working. That's actually why I'm here." He leaned against the front of the desk as he talked "Since Bones here is leaving, the bureau thought it would be a good time for me to take a vacation also." He chuckled "Hacker said something about how I was no good without her, so I should just leave until she got back." He looked thoughtful "I'm not sure if he was joking or not."

Angela laughed "So you're both leaving us?" Booth nodded "Yep, I'm going to Florida for the week, see some old friends." Brennan stood beside Angela "I'm going to be in California for the week. Angela thinks the beach would be a good place to work on my book."

Booth smiled "Am I in this one too?" Brennan shook her head "No." Angela chuckled "Yes." Brennan looked at her friend "My books are purely fiction Angela." Angela nodded "Right, whatever you say Bren." She smiled at Booth "Have a good trip sweetie" She turned to Brennan "I'll see you later, I need to see Hodgins about something."

After she left, Brennan turned to Booth "Do you think she believed us?" Booth nodded and smiled slightly "Yeah, I do. But I better leave now, I'll see you tonight alright?" Brennan nodded, and he left.

...

Booth showed up at Brennan's place later that night with Thi and a suitcase. She opened the door with a smile "Hi." She said as he walked in and kissed her cheek. Booth sat the food down on the counter and started to open boxes "Are you all packed?" Brennan came up beside him and set two plats on the counter beside the boxes "Yes, I finished last night, and I told everyone that I'll be leaving at six in the morning, so no one will bother us."

Booth smiled "Good." He turned thoughtful for a moment "Do you know why Angela asked for the name of the hotel I'll be staying at?" Brennan smiled "She likes to be able to get in touch with everyone in case of an emergency." Booth nodded "Oh, right. What did you tell her? I mean, you're not really going to California like you said, you'll be with me."

Brennan shrugged "I told her the name of a hotel, but if she needed to reach me, to call my cell because I'll be having them take the phone out of my room." Booth frowned "Why?" Brennan looked like he should already know the answer to that question "So it doesn't distracted me from my book. Angela thought it made perfect sense." Booth nodded "Right, it does." Brennan smiled as she picked up her plate and carried it to the table.

...

"Name?" the man behind the counter said the next day as they were checking in. Booth handed the man a credit card "Booth." A few minutes later the man handed the card back and smiled "Have a nice stay Mr and Mrs. Booth." Booth glanced at Brennan who looked at him blankly "What?" She asked, and he shook his head "Nothing." Really though, he was surprised she hadn't corrected the man for assuming they were married.

...

They sat on the beach. He was reading a book, and she was writing one. She sighed. Booth lowered his book and looked at her. She was sitting in a chair with her computer in her lap. Her sunglasses on and her hair tied back. She had a frown on her face, and there was that little crinkle between her brows. She was beautiful "What's wrong?" She looked up at him "I might need you to help me."

Booth nodded "Alright, with what?" Brennan sighed again "Angela is the one I would normally ask, but she's not here." Booth smiled "Kathy and Andy?" Brennan nodded "Yes, but if you would rather not, I could just call Angela." Booth shook his head "Oh no, I'll help." He smiled "In fact, if you want, we could go back to the room, and I'll show you a few ideas right now."

Brennan frowned again "Show me? But don't you mean tell-" Her brows raised and she smiled "Oh, _show me_, right." She nodded "Alright."

Booth smiled as he closed his book and stood, before grabbing Brennan's bag, and following her back to their room.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela walked up to Hodgins, looking worried "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. "I've been trying to get a hold of Bren since yesterday. She didn't call when her plan landed like she always does, and she hasn't returned any of my calls." Hodgins shrugged "I'm sure she's fine, you know Dr. B, she probably got side tracked by a dead body."

Angela smiled a little "I think I'll call Booth, see if he's heard from her." Hodgins nodded and watched her walk away, knowing it would be pointless to argue.

Angela tried his cell, but it went straight to voice mail. So she walked into her office where she had the name of his hotel written down. She looked up the number and dialed.

The man that answered asked what he could help her with "Do you have a Seeley Booth staying there?" The man told her to hold for a moment as he checked "Yes." He said, coming back on the line "He and his wife checked in yesterday."

Angela stood there, a frown coupled with shock, on her face. "His _wife_?" she said quietly. "Ma'am?" The man said, getting her attention. Angela shook her head "Um yes can you connect me to their room please?"

...

Booth was standing in the bathroom. A towel around his waist and a toothbrush in his mouth. He heard the phone ring. Stepping out of the bathroom he saw Brennan reach for the receiver. He pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth "Bones wait." He said, but she had already picked it up "Hello?" Her eyes widened slightly as she looked at him "Angela." Booth sighed and put the toothbrush back into his mouth.

Brennan, meanwhile, was still looking shocked "What? No of course not, why would you...No, he assumed that...No...of course I would tell you...that's different...we thought it would be best to wait...because it's against the rules...no...he's the boss it was different...

Booth had walked back into the bathroom and finished his teeth, before coming out and putting his clothes on. Now he was sitting on the bed, listening to the end of the phone call. Brennan sighed "Yes, I lied about California...Angela, you're the one that has always said I belong with him, you can't be mad at me now that I'm actually with him...Oh, well I guess you can be mad about _that_ if you want to...I know...I should have called you...listen, I'll call you later and we'll talk about everything, no more secrets, no more lies...Alright...Bye."

Brennan sighed once more before lowering herself to the bed beside Booth. He smirked at her "So, I guess Angela knows." Brennan nodded, and Booth chuckled "And that's why you weren't suppose to answer the phone. Remember? You're not suppose to be here." Brennan nodded again "You're right, I forgot." She frowned "That's unusual. I don't like it." Booth smiled and leaned over and gave her cheek a kiss "Sorry Bones, but it happens to the best of us."

Booth thought about what Brennan had said "Who assumed what?" Brennan picked up her shoes "When Angela called, she was told that you and your wife checked in yesterday, I told her that he assumed that. She thought we got married and didn't tell her. Then when I told her that I would have told her that, she said that I didn't tell her I was going to be with you, so she wasn't so sure."

She stood now and turned to Booth "She's going to call later, and we're going to talk about everything. I'll tell her why we can't be out in the open with everyone right now." She shrugged "I'm sure she'll understand, Angela is very reasonable." Booth nodded "I'm sure you're right. Let's go now, I'm starving."

...

Later that night, Angela called back and Brennan told her everything. Then she told her how nobody could find out, because they could get in trouble and not be able to work together anymore.

Angela understood why they were keeping it a secret, but she still didn't like that they were keeping it a secret from her. She promised that she wouldn't tell anyone about it. And she told them to have fun on their vacation.

Brennan hung up the phone and smiled at Booth "That's done. Now what do you want to do?" Booth smiled from where he was leaning against the headboard "I could think of something fun to do, good exercise also." Brennan smiled "Really, and what would that be?" Booth leaned in close to her "Dancing."

Brennan raised her bows, not expecting that answer "Dancing?" Booth nodded "Yeah, they have a nice little bar on the beach and they have dinner and dancing there everynight." He raised his brows and smiled "So, you want to go?"

Brennan thought for a moment, then nodded "Yes, that would be nice." She stood up "I need to shower change first." she looked at Booth, he looked nice in his short sleeved button up shirt and slacks "Why don't you go and make sure we can get a table, and I'll meet you there in a little while?" Booth agreed to that, told her where to go, and left her to get ready.

* * *

**So I know you were all hoping to find out what Booths ideas were the last chapter, but I like to leave all that to the imagination. I hope I gave you all a nice mental picture though. Booth, in nothing but a towel. You know there was water on his chest, his hair was damp and sticking up slightly, in that great messy way.**

**Now, please hit that little button. :o)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is the last chapter. Big thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or alerted this story. And thanks to all who read without reviewing. You all rock!**

* * *

Booth sat at the bar waiting. They would have a table for them in about a half an hour, so for now here he sat. The bartender sat a glass in front of him "You waiting on someone?" Booth looked up at the man and smiled "Yeah, my girlfriend." The man nodded "What's she look like, I'll keep an eye out." he said wiping down the bar with a rag.

Booth smiled again "She has reddish brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a nose that turns up a little at the end." He looked up from his drink as the bartender chuckled "What is it?" Booth asked. The man smiled and shook his head "You my friend, are in love." Booth nodded "Yeah, I am."

The bartender looked toward the entrance "And a very lucky man, she's beautiful." Booth turned, and the sight the met his eyes, took his breath away. Brennan stood there in a red flowered sundress, a pair of matching sandal hanging from her fingers. She scanned the bar, and when her eyes found him, she smiled.

Booth smiled back "Yeah" he said to the bartender without taking his eyes from Brennan "I am." He stood and walked to her "Hi." he said with another smile "The table will be ready in a little while." Brennan nodded ad followed him back to the bar. She ordered a drink and the bartender sat it in front of her with a wink at Booth.

Brennan turned to Booth "What was that for?" Booth shrugged "It's a guy thing." she raised her brows and Booth smiled "It's because I'm a lucky guy." Brennan smiled and turned back to her drink. "Let's dance." Booth said, standing and offering her his hand. Brennan took it and let him pull her to the dance floor.

They danced. Booth had his arms around the love of his life, and he couldn't think of anything that would make him a happier man at this moment. Well...Actually..."Bones." Brennan raised her head from where it rested on his shoulder "Yes Booth?" Booth looked into her eyes "I love you." She stiffened slightly and Booth smiled "You don't have to say anything back, I know how you feel about love. But you also know how I feel about it, so I needed to let you know." He smiled once again "I love you." Brennan laid her head back on his shoulder as they swayed to the music.

...

Later that night, as she lay in bed, Booths arm around her, she knew what she needed to do. She rolled over to face him. "Booth?" He sleepily opened his eyes "Hmm?" Brennan took a breath "I love you too." she said, not looking him in the eye. Booth smiled as he closed his eyes "I know. Let's sleep now." he said as he pulled her closer.

Brennan settled against him, and closed her eyes. She was just starting to drift off to sleep, when she heard his voice "Oh, and Bones?" she didn't open her eyes "Hmm?" she said, mimicking him "I'm going to talk to Hacker when we get back. I don't want to hide this anymore, we've got a good thing here, we shouldn't hide it."

Brennan smiled against his arm and nodded, eyes still closed "Ok." Booth closed his eyes and pulled her a little bit closer. Knowing that no matter what Hacker said, he had a good thing right here in his arms, and he wasn't letting her go.

* * *

Finished

* * *

**Hope you all liked it, let me know! :o)**


End file.
